popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Rie-chan
- Peace▾= - 1P= }} - ec▾= - 1P= }} - SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 18▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 11▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Long= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - TV/Anime▾= }} |caption = A girl who likes clothes and music |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = February 14th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Burnt orange |relative = Sanae-chan (friend) |hobby = Window shopping on her scooter, guitar |like = Cheesecake, cute clothes |dislike = There isn't anything |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 5, pop'n music 7-pop'n music 9, pop'n music 11, pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, pop'n Music 20 fantasia (TV/Anime), pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music éclale |theme = Pops, Girly, G-Pop, Coquettish, Soft Rock, Lounge Pop, Piano Rock, Choco Pop, Bossa Nova (ee'MALL), Swing Waltz (ee'MALL), Airport, Glide, Little Rock, Girls Country, Everyday, カチューシャ (TV/Anime), Vitamin Pop, Prism Euro, ユメユメアラウンド～だってYou&Me～, Sugar Coaster Girl, Be blossom!! |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), Unknown (pop'n 2-3) いぬ千代 (pop'n 4), shio (pop'n 5-PARTY♪, SP), とっきー (Sengoku Retsuden) }} Rie-chan is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality 服飾系デザイン学校に在学中の１８才。 渋谷系の甘い歌声にメロメロな彼女はＳＧＩクンの大ファン。 実は８０年代の美系ブリティッシュロックバンドのマニアでもある。 An 18 year old girl that is enrolled in a clothing design school. She is a big fan of SUGI-kun and is in love with his sweet singing voice from Shibuya. She's actually crazy for the British rock bands of the 80s, as well. Rie-chan is a kind girl who adores and studies fashion, where she attended at a design school with her own brand called "Girly♥Candy", and another one called "Natural Bear". She also loves collecting old records, mainly British rock music of the 80's. As an eighteen year old, Rie-chan is into many other teenage girl interests and is a love interest of Sugi-kun. It's said they're dating each other but this has only been said once, so it is unknown if it is still going on or not... She and her best friend, Sanae-chan, are usually, always doing things together. She has recently convinced her to learn guitar, and has asked Reo-kun to give her private lessons. As of Pop'n Music 9, Rie-chan began working at the Pop'n Cafe baking cakes, and in Pop'n Music 11 she goes to Paris in France with Sanae-chan, where they become friends with Belle. Character Information See Rie-chan/Character Information. Appearance Pops Rie-chan appears with medium length dark orange, very curly hair with straight cut bangs and black eyes. She wears a white T-shirt with a heart at the center over a long blue sleeved shirt, and a red and green plaid skirt with black socks with red Maryjanes. Rie-chan wears a red beret and a bracelet on her right wrist. Rie-chan's 2P color palette gives her blonde hair and an orange beret. Her eyes become a light blue color. The shirt that she is wearing remains white, though the heart on it is lighter pink and her sleeves are light purple. Her skirt is blue with deep pink sections. Her socks are pale blue, with brown Maryjanes with pale yellow soles. Her wristband color becomes orange, and matches her shoes and beret. Her 3P palette, used only in Pops Remix in Pop'n Music 4 and Pop'n Music Best Hits! changes her hair to reddish brown, and her eyes return to black. Her shoes, wristband, and beret are golden yellow, and her skirt is azure blue with a yellow pattern. The hear on her shirt is lavender and her socks are dark blue. Girly Rie-chan wears a carnation pink long sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt over it. The neck and heart on the front are lime green colored. She wears jean shorts and below the knee black socks with red tennis shoes. On her head she has a pair of red sunglasses with pink lenses, and her hair becomes curlier. Rie-chan 2P recolor give her blonde hair and blue eyes again. Her attire now consists of a baby pink shirt that contains a red heart. The shirt underneath is light indigo, and her shorts are a lighter blue. Her boots are orange and the soles are tan-colored. G-Pop Rie-chan wears a western style outfit. She has a light pink and white dress with a red neckerchief and red and brown cowboy boots. She also has on a tan cowboy hat and small white hair clip. Rie's 2P color palette changes her hair into a lighter brown or hazel color. Her scarf appears with a green color, while her attire is now rose pink and mahogany. Rie-chan's boots are white instead of red, but the soles remain brown. Her eye color and hat are unchanged. Coquettish Rie-chan's hair and eyes are rust brown colored. She wears a light rose pink top with bright purple lining and a small heart on the lower half. The sleeves and bottom of the dress are navy blue. She wears black socks and deep red shoes. She has also gone back to wearing a beret, this one being crimson colored. Her 2P palette uses a lighter brown for her hair and eyes. Rie-chan's beret changes to teal, and her shirt is a light mint green color, with her skirt being a darker green. Her shoes, collar, and pockets are aquamarine colored. The heart patter on her shirt is light green. Soft Rock Rie-chan's hair has returned to a burnt orange color while her eyes are back to black. She wears a magenta hoodie with two bright blue stripes on both arms and pocket, and a white heart on the side. Her skirt is jean material and she also has on black knee socks and purple flats with red soles. On her head is a red, black, and pink pair of earmuffs. Rie-chan's 2P color palette consists of the same colors as the first two games, including light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her sweater is white while the stripes remain blue, and the heart is pink. Rie-chan's skirt is dark blue while her socks are azure blue and her shoes become white. Her earmuffs are white, light blue, and dark blue. Lounge Pop Rie-chan's hair is somewhat fuller and worn with a small red bow. Her outfit consists of a light blue jacket with buttons going up the center and frilled lining. Her skirt is white with many ruffles and a pink and white checkered pattern. Underneath she wears mahogany boots with brown soles. The 2P color palette returns with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rie's hair bow changed to a black color. She wears a mahogany-colored shirt with gray buttons and lining, a dark red and salmon checker skirt with a gray ruffles underneath, and black boots with maroon-colored soles. Her 2P color palette is shown in Bossa Nova, from ee'MALL, in Pop'n Music 9. Piano Rock Rie-chan's hair and eyes remain the same, though worn with a dark blue beret. She wears a white and red striped shirt with a pink scarf around her neck, a gray pleated skirt, black knee socks, and red flats with light brown soles. Her 2P recolor giver her blonde hair and blue eyes once more. Her beret is changed into a dark teal color, and her scarf is red. Her shirt is navy blue and white striped. Rie-chan's skirt is a light brown color. The color of her socks a very deep teal color, and Rie's shoes are mahogany. Her 2P color palette can be shown in Swing Waltz, also from ee'MALL, in Pop'n Music 9. Choco Pop Rie-chan has her hair pulled back somewhat, showing more of her face. Her eyes remain the same while her skin is slightly paler. She wears a white and pink bandana with yellow clips. Her uniform is somewhat basic, consisting of a white long sleeved shirt with pink sleeves, a long blue skirt with multiple pink markings along it, a tan apron with single red stripe along the bottom, gray stockings, and red flats. Rie-chan's 2P palette colors the stripe on her bandanna teal and her clips are blue. Rie-chan's sleeves are black, while her apron is a darker brown color with a green stripe. Her skirt now consists or red, blue, pink, and purple. The stockings remain gray, but the shoes are plain black. Airport Rie-chan's hair is styled in a different way, putting it up into puffy pigtails held with white clips. Her bangs remain straight cut and she also covers her eyes with a pair of translucent yellow sunglasses. Her outfit is composed of a cute red dress with white lining, multi-blue striped pants, and gray sneakers. Around her shoulder is a white purse with a small pink flower on it. As of her 2P palette, her glasses are a lime-green color. The shirt is cerulean, and the pattern of her pants are grayish-green with black sneakers. The flower on Rie-chan's purse is green instead of pink. Glide Rie-chan's hair is styled into a large and puffy ponytail with deep pink hair pins that are crossed on the left. She is shown wearing a deep pink neckerchief and a white shirt with a green "R" on the side. Her sleeves are lime green, matching her letter. She ha brown shorts and red boots. Her CARNIVAL appearance is recycled in Sugar Coaster Girl from Pop'n Music éclale. Her 2P coloring makes her shirt a deep indigo color and makes the "R" yellow. Her sleeves and boots are gray and her shorts are dark green. Unlike her original palette, Rie-chan has cyan-colored stockings. Little Rock Rie-chan returns to her normal hairstyle, wearing her beret. She wears a plain blouse with a red necktie along with a matching wristband, worn on her left wrist. Her miniskirt is green, red and white plaid. She also wears black knee-high socks and red flats. Her original palette is reused in ユメユメアラウンド～だってYou&Me～ from Pop'n Music éclale. Rie-chan's 2P recolors her beret and and miniskirt blue. Her necktie is light fuchsia, her wristband orange, and her shoes are dark brown. Girls Country Rie-chan hairstyle is changed back to a ponytail, although longer. Her hair is decorated with pair of yellow flowers clips, hanging on the left. Rie-chan's attire consists of a white and orange polka dot halter top with a plain yellow section on the chest. On her left wrist is a blue wristband, similar to the color of her jeans. She is shown wearing a pair of dark orange flats. Her original color palette is shown in Everyday, KATYUSHA, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Rie's 2P color palette changed her flower clips to fuchsia. Her top is white with bright blue polka dots, and the chest section is pink. Her wristband is a lighter blue, and her jeans are a darker blue color. Her flats are also fuchsia. Vitamin Pop Rie-chan receives a new appearance, with her hair being colored lighter and tied up into a lower side ponytail with a large, yellow scrunchie. Rie-chan's attire is casual, with a long white blouse that droops off her shoulders worn over a purple tank top, a blue-jean skirt and yellow, strapped flats. On her neck is a long pink flower necklace. Her original color palette is confirmed againin Prism Euro from the same game. Her 2P coloring gives her a light pink blouse, turquoise skirt, and a blue tank top with a matching blue flower necklace. Her scrunchie is light red. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection, Rie-chan's hairstyle forms into a ponytail again with a whiet headband this time. She sports a light yellow top with a green frilly layer underneath, brown shorts, and white flats. Other Character Comments See Rie-chan/Character Comments. NET Self Trivia *Rie-chan's birthdate is identical to Usanuko's and One's. **Rie-chan's birthday is on Valentine's Day (Choco Pop is responsible for this). *As you choose one of the Normas after choosing Rie-chan in Lounge Pop, Rie-chan's FEVER! is shown to the right. However, the COM reflects to the left as the Norma occurs (this does not count in the older animations of the first series through Pop'n Music 3). *On her FEVER! and Ojama animations, Rie-chan forms a heart with her fingers, up until Pop'n Music 8, when Rie-chan received a new FEVER! and Ojama animation. *As shown in her Win animation in Pop'n Music 7 and FEVER animation Pop'n Music 8, she becomes friends with a small frog. *Rie-chan is 18 years old. **She is one of the characters to have their ages revealed. *In the Asian English version of the first Pop'n Music game, Rie-chan's name is re-dubbed as CARRIE♥. **however, in the Asian English version of the second game, the heart is removed and is written as CARRIE. Gallery See Rie-chan/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Main Characters